


The Lonesome Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Nasty Miku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: After mourning Hatsune Miku, Momo Momone is reunited with her spirit.





	The Lonesome Spirit

I don't own UTAU and Vocaloid characters.

 

Tears formed in Momo Momone’s eyes. She frowned and stood near Miku’s grave marker. *You’re not sick now. You’re not suffering again* Momo thought. A tear ran down her face. She still focused on the grave marker.

*Are you lonesome as a spirit?* Momo gasped after Miku’s spirit faded into view. She stepped back. Her wide eyes were on Miku’s pigtails and smile.

‘’Why are you haunting me, Miku? We’re friends.’’ Momo began to tremble. ‘’Are you lonesome?’’ She watched as Miku nodded. She ceased trembling.

Momo’s eyes widened again after Miku wrapped her hands around her throat. She struggled for a few moments. After Momo’s life ended, her throat was released. Her still form fell by the grave marker. 

A new spirit materialized by Miku. She gasped again after she viewed her corpse. Momo watched as the latter’s smile remained. She began to smile.

Two spirits haunted the grave now. They were never going to be lonesome another time.

 

THE END


End file.
